In view of the ecological concern and the governmental requirements for the reduction of pollutants admitted into the atmosphere, there has been a concerted effort to improve the quality of the exhaust discharging from aircraft engines.
One of the major areas that is currently being explored is the engines combustor and its attendent fuel nozzle.
The purpose of this invention is to reduce the emissions from the gas turbine engines powering aircraft. In particular, we have found that by certain modifications already existing fuel nozzles, it is possible to significantly reduce the pollutant emissions. To this end the swirl is selected so that both air and/or fuel when issuing to the combustion zone is in the same direction.